The present invention relates to a thermosetting compound, a composition containing the same and a molded article using the same.
In prior art, thermosetting resins such as phenol resin, melamine resin, epoxy resin, unsaturated polyester resin and bis-maleimide resin have been used widely in a variety of applications in a variety of industrial fields, from the viewpoints of excellent heat resistance, reliability and the like. In particular, regarding thermosetting resin used as electronic material application (for instance, substrate material), so as to respond to higher densification (miniaturization) of electronic apparatus/component and faster speed of communication signal in recent years, improvement of signal communication speed and high frequency properties by amelioration of dielectric properties (decrease in permittivity and decrease in dielectric loss) is desired.
The dihydro benzoxazine compounds represented by the following Formula (3) and Formula (4) are known as source materials of thermosetting resin having such excellent dielectric properties (for instance, refer to Non-patent Documents 1 and 2).

A resin obtained by ring-opening polymerization of benzoxazine ring of such dihydro benzoxazine compound is accompanied by no concomitant generation of volatile constituent at heat curing time, and also has excellent flame resistance and water resistance.
Note that, as prior art related to thermosetting resin having a dihydro benzoxazine (hereinafter also referred to as simply “benzoxazine”) structure, those indicated below exist.
A specific benzoxazine structure is disclosed in Patent Document 1.
In addition, a benzoxazine structure formed with an aromatic amine (aniline), with a permittivity (1 MHz) of 3.06 to 3.71, is disclosed in Patent Document 2.
In addition, it is stated in Patent Document 3 and Non-patent Document 3 that using an aliphatic amine in the formation of a resin having a benzoxazine ring leads to poor heat resistance of the cured article.
In addition, curing temperature properties and heat resistance of bifunctional benzoxazine resin are disclosed in Non-patent Document 4.    [Non-patent Document 1] Konishi Chemical Ind. Co., Ltd. home page [retrieved 29 Jul. 2005], internet <URL: http://www.konishi-chem.co.jp/cgi-data/jp/pdf/pdf—2.pdf>    [Non-patent Document 2] Shikoku Chemicals Corporation home page [retrieved 29 Jul. 2005], internet <URL: http://www.shikoku.co.jp/chem/labo/benzo/main.html>    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. S49-47378    [Patent Document 2] Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2000-154225    [Patent Document 3] Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. H8-183835    [Non-patent Document 3] High Perform. Polym. 12 (2000) 237-246. Printed in the UK    [Non-patent Document 4] Journal of the Adhesion Society of Japan Vol. 39 No. 11 (2003) 416-422.